Caius Cassius: A Personal Battlefield
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: I just got done reading Julius Caesar and was inspired to write this. Lyrics are "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks.


**Caius Cassius: A Personal Battlefield**

_Don't try to explain your mindI know what's happening hereOne minute it's loveAnd suddenly it's like a battlefield_

Caius Cassius only wanted to be loved. His mother died of a disease when he was just little, his father in battle. All his childhood was lonely, spending time sparring with the other children of Rome, which included Marcus Brutus and Julius Caesar. He and his sister, Portia Cassius, grew up with their wealthy uncle in Rome, but Cassius never saw the same happiness that Portia got from the riches. She loved wearing the fancy fabrics, she loved eating the rich tasting food, she loved everything that her uncle showered her with. But all her brother Cassius wanted was love. That wasn't something that his uncle's money couldn't buy him.

_One word turns into a warWhy is it the smallest things that tear us down?My world's nothing when you don'tI'm not here without a shieldCan't go back now_

When Brutus took Portia Cassius's hand in marriage, Cassius felt a strong hit of jealousy for his little sister. Why did she get to fall in love and have someone to love her back when he couldn't? He had traded many longing glances and sweet words with Brutus, but he still fell in love with Portia and took her instead. But he pushed it past him. At least that's what he thought. But as Caesar gained power and Brutus gained respect, as Caesar gained a protégé of Mark Antony and Brutus gained more of Portia's trust, Cassius's kindred spirit turned power hungry, blood thirsty, greedy. The poor Caius Cassius that lost his parents, the one who clung to his friends like they were his family, became murderer.

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothingOh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall againWhy we gotta fall for it now_

Cassius's mind was full of dark things as he watched Caesar prance with all the grace of a cocky teenage boy. That race Caesar had challenged Cassius to when they were younger was gone from his mind, making Caesar see himself as invincible, a god, not a human like Cassius. That made him hate Caesar, hate what one of his best friends had become, and what he was going to have to turn another best friend into…

_I never meant to start a warYou know I never wanna hurt youDon't even know what we're fighting forWhy does love always feel like a battlefieldA battlefield, a battlefield?Why does love always feel like a battlefieldA battlefield, a battlefield?Why does love always feel like_

It was no longer about love or honor, or the fact that Caesar's ego was bigger than anything he had ever seen. It was that now Cassius wanted that power for himself. His anger was growing more with each day. He was like a Phoenix, rising from the ashes of the burnt remains of the weak one he use to be. He was stronger than Caesar, Brutus, Antony, all of them. He was going to prove to them all that he was more powerful than any of them, by performing an act that was going to change history, the future, his life right now.

_Can't swallow our prideNeither of us wanna raise that flagIf we can't surrender then we both gonna loseWhat we had, oh noBoth hands tied behind my back with nothingOh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall againI don't wanna fall for it now_

His blood covered the ground and Cassius's hands and sword. Brutus was staring down at the cold body. Calphurnia's predictions and the omens in the night sky all pointed to Cassius kneeling down at Caesar's feet, then stabbing the blade of his sword deep into Caesar's back. That's how blood thirsty Cassius was now. He was so willing to have power and wealth that he killed Julius Caesar, one of his best friends from his younger days. How could he be so cruel? It was because of his inner demons, telling him to kill because he had no love, no one to care, everyone else moving on in life, away from him. He didn't want them to. That wasn't part of the plan.

_Never meant to start a warYou know I never wanna hurt youDon't even know what we're fighting forWhy does love always feel like a battlefieldA battlefield, a battlefield?Why does love always feel like a battlefieldA battlefield, a battlefield?_

"What have I done?" Cassius asked himself as he walked around his quiet home. Brutus was going to defend their actions to the good people of Rome, before Antony can get a hold of their brains and make it seem worse than it is. They had just taken down the evil, the person who was going to take over Rome and put them all in chains. They had done the right thing…right? "I must get these thoughts out of my head. We did the right thing. Caesar was dead and Rome was free. But why did he feel as bad as he did when his parents died?

_I guess you better go and get your armorGet your armorI guess you better go and get your armorGet your armorI guess you better go and get your…_

"Antony's turning against us!" One of the other's servants said as he rode to Cassius's house. "He's telling the people of Rome that Caesar was killed out of spite! You must run Caius Cassius." With that, he rode of quickly. Cassius looked from his home to the loud yelling that was going on.

"Antony's rise." Cassius said. "May the gods help us all."

_We could pretend that we are friends tonightAnd in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright'Cause baby, we don't have to fightAnd I don't want this love to feel likeA battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefieldWhy does love always feel like a battlefieldA battlefield, a battlefieldI guess you better go and get your armor_

"Brutus!" Cassius yelled as he ran to his sister's home. "Brutus!" Brutus came out of the house, staring at Cassius.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Antony's turning on us." Cassius said. "He's causing a revolt from the Romans. We're all in trouble. We have to get out…now!" Brutus looked back at Portia, who was standing there, watching them. He then looked back at Cassius.

"Guess this is war." He said as he grabbed his sword and left Rome.

_I never meant to start a warYou know I never wanna hurt youDon't even know what we're fighting forWhy does love always feel like a battlefieldA battlefield, a battlefield?Why does love always feel like a battlefieldA battlefield, a battlefield?_

They traveled from Rome, knowing that Antony would use the Roman army against them. Octavius Caesar and a fellow Roman, Lepidus, were all joining together to take over Rome. Cassius and Brutus were outnumbered, out of luck, and slowly losing their sanity. Their only allies were the soldiers that they recruited from the nearby villages and the people who sided with them and ran from Rome with them. They were in the middle of a losing battle. Cassius and Brutus couldn't see how far into the hole they were getting themselves into.

"How could love have blinded me so much?" Cassius asked himself. "I'm such a failure."

_I guess you better go and get your armorGet your armorI guess you better go and get your armorGet your armorWhy does love always feel like?Why does love always feel like?A battlefield, a battlefield_

He thought that the battle was lost. He thought that his messenger had been taken. He thought that the battle was over. He thought that Antony and Octavius were going to kill him. He had just had that fight with Brutus, about how his friend had betrayed him, then he ran. Now the last of their hopes and dreams were flying up in smoke. Handing his sword over to his servant, then felt the pain as it entered his chest. Flashes of Brutus and Portia's marriage, killing Caesar, running from Rome, finding out of his sister's passing, they all flashed before his eyes. The world around him moved in slow motion as he fell to his knees. The sword pulled out of him, but that didn't save him. His life was over right then. He would join his family in the underworld. He would be with them all.

_I never meant to start a warDon't even know what we're fighting forI never meant to start a warDon't even know what we're fighting for_

Cassius's body was cold as the battled finished out and Antony rode back to Rome. Brutus's was as well. Cassius never thought that anyone cared about him, gave a damn about him, but when he saw Brutus on the other side, he knew that someone truly did love him. But it was too late now.

**:: THE END ::**

**A/N: So I just got done reading this in English, me being Cassius, and I got inspired to write this. We read Romeo and Juliet in ninth grade and my character killed themselves. I'm Cassius and he kills himself. I really need to start picking my characters better. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
